リベンジの日記Revenge Diary
by kiikiki
Summary: Chapter 3 - 'Girls Talk' /Kagamine Rin adalah siswi SMP kelas 2 yang hobinya bermain bersama teman. Dirinya tomboy, ceria, dan menyenangkan. Tetapi... apa hanya itu saja? Kalau cuma itu... cerita ini tidak seru dong?
1. Chapter 1 Who are You?

Vocaloid © **All right reserved**

**Title: **リベンジの日記/Revenge Diary

**Chapter(s): **01/Unknown

**Warn(s): **OOC, Typo(s), AU, Non-twincest, Incest_, _ etc.

**Genre(s): **School Life, Slice of Life, Drama, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

* * *

リベンジの日記/Revenge Diary

_Diary 01 – 'Who Are You?'_

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

_Backfield_

_After School, 6:15 PM_

"YOSHAAAA!" seorang siswi SMP berlari sambil menjerit girang. Di kakinya ada sebuah bola yang dia _dribble _dengan lincah. Begitu matanya menangkap siluet gawang, senyum membentang lebar di wajahnya. "RASAKAN..." siswi SMP ini berhenti berlari, lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya ke belakang. "...INI!"

Dan, HYUUUUUUNG!

Bola itu meluncur lurus bagai roket siap menembus net gawang. Dan...

Siswi SMP ini mengangkat alisnya. Wajahnya berubah cerah. "GOOOOOOOOOOOL!" serunya, seorang diri. Ini pertandingan dua lawan lima. Kedengarannya tidak adil? Terlebih tim lain yang terdiri dari lima orang itu berisi laki-laki semua? Tetapi... tidak samasekali. Pertandingan macam inilah yang diharapkan si siswi SMP ini.

"Yoshaaa! Lihat, Len! Lihat! Aku bisa melakukan jurus lagendaris '_Rocket Launch Front Beat Up' _itu dengan sempurna! Yiiihaaa! Aku hebat, 'kan? Hebat, 'kan? Sebagai janji—" **BONK!** Belum selesai siswi SMP ini berseru-seru ria, satu anggota timnya, Len, langsung menghantam kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Apa-apaan jurus lagendaris '_Rocket Lauch Bla Bla Bla' _itu! Salah! Kau terlalu memakan energi, bodoh! Kau lihat net gawangnya? Itu bolong, tolol! Bolong!" Len menggertak marah. Sementara orang yang tadi dia hantam langsung berjongkok sambil meringis.

"_I-i-ittaaii..._" siswi SMP yang dihantam tadi menutup mata, merasakan ada setetes air bening yang terletak di sudut matanya. Tetapi Len nampak tidak ingin minta maaf soal kelakuannya barusan. "Harr... itu... sakit, bodoh!" siswi SMP itu berdiri dengan cepat, sekaligus, **DUAGH!**

Secara sengaja—setidaknya, lima persen—siswi SMP itu menghantam dagu Len menggunakan kepalanya. Len tersentak, hingga akhirnya dia terhempas.

**GABRUK!**

"_I-i-it-ittaaai..." _sekarang keduanya meringis bersamaan.

"A-apa-apaan itu, bego!" Len memegang dagunya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Kau sendiri yang duluan, 'kan, BODOH!" siswi SMP itu membalas, mencoba membela diri.

"JANGAN MENYEBUTKU BODOH, BEGO!" Len menggertak. Masih sambil memegang dagunya yang nyut-nyutan.

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENYEBUTKU BEGO, TOLOL!" siswi SMP itu membalas lagi. Dia memegang puncak kepalanya, merasakan ada 'gundukan' yang perih di sana. "Huwaaaa! Sakiiit!" dia mengerang.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI, 'KAN!"

"TAPI KAU YANG MEMULAI DULUAN, 'KAN!"

"TAPI KAU YANG MEMANG SALAH SEJAK AWAL, 'KAN!"

"TAPI TIDAK HARUS MEMUKULKU BEGITU, 'KAN!"

**GYAAA! GYAAAAA! MUKYAAH! GRAAA! HIYAAA! AAAA! IIIKH! HUUH! HUWOOO! GRAAAHH! NYET! BLEH! HORRAAAA! GWAAA!**

―dan, adu mulut terus terjadi, sampai kelima siswa SMP dari tim lain meninggalkan lokasi lebih dahulu.

"Lagipula, kau 'kan—" "Tapi kau juga 'kan—"

Len dan si siswi SMP saling tatap, menggeram bagai hewan. "Grrrrhh...!" lalu, secara bersamaan mereka mamalingkan wajah satu sama lain sambil, "hmph!" begitu.

Tiba-tiba, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" seorang gadis berkuncir dua melambaikan tangannya dari dalam gedung akademi jurusan olahraga. Suaranya agak samar, seolah-olah dia berbisik. "Riiiiin! Riiiiiiiin!" dia memanggil-manggil lagi.

Si siswi SMP—alias, Rin, menoleh. Mendapati lokasi gadis itu. "Miku!" serunya, senang. Melihat wajah panik Miku, Rin langsung mengerti. Dengan cepat dia berdiri, berlari meninggalkan lapangan belakang. Tetapi, tap. Seseorang langsung menahan tangannya. Itu Len.

"Besok jam sepuluh." Katanya dengan cepat. Rin mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Okee! Makasih Len! Daagh!" setelah itu, Rin menghilang dari sana bersama Miku. Dia berlari cepat sekali. Pasti itu untuk menghindari pengawasan dari Tonio-_sensei _yang tugasnya adalah menghukum anak jurusan musik yang masuk ke gedung jurusan olahraga, dan sebaliknya.

Len menghela napas—semata-mata karena lelah. Begitu dia mendongak, dia menangkap siluet seorang pria dewasa berambut ungu yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Matanya tertutup ke atas. Membuatnya nampak seperti seseorang yang sangat ramah. Tetapi... Len sangat membenci orang itu. Kepala sekolah itu.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan, Len pun pergi dari lapangan belakang menuju asrama laki-laki.

―

_Canteen . Floor 1_

_Relax Time, 7:00 PM_

"Kenapa kau selalu nekad untuk masuk ke jurusan olahraga tiap hari sih? Kau tahu 'kan betapa bahayanya bila ketahuan?" Hatsune Miku—siswi SMP yang merupakan sahabat Rin itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, merasa tidak setuju dengan perilaku Rin.

Rin, yang hampir menyendokkan kare ayam ke dalam mulutnya, secara tenang terhenti. Dia tersenyum samar. "Aku mau main sama Len, sih!" kata Rin, lalu diapun menyendokkan kare ayam itu ke mulutnya, lalu mengunyah.

Miku menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Sekolah ini begitu ketat peraturannya. Kelas satu wajib masuk jurusan umum, sementara kelas dua dan tiga sudah bisa memilih. Tetapi tidak ada yang boleh melangkah masuk ke dalam jurusan lain bila tidak ada izin yang berwenang. Kalau melanggar, kita akan masuk ke penjara hukuman. Mengerikan." Miku sedikit bergidik ketika mengatakan 'penjara hukuman'.

Tapi, memang benar. Hukuman apapun itu, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan dijebloskan ke penjara hukuman. Syukurlah Rin, maupun Miku dan Len belum pernah masuk ke sana.

"Ah. Kalau begitu... kenapa kau mau masuk kemari? Gosip-gosip soal penjara hukuman 'kan sudah beredar sebelum kita memutuskan mengambil formulir masuk sekolah." Rin menyendokkan kare ayamnya lagi.

Miku terdiam sebentar, menatap Rin dengan wajah datar. Dia menghela napas. "Orang tuaku keras. Mereka begitu ingin aku menjadi artis setelah lulus SMP. Setidaknya, penyanyi. Kau tahu 'kan kalau keluargaku itu berdarah seni? Jadi... begitulah." Miku menjelaskan. Sedikit... tidak ikhlas.

"Kalau Mikuo-_senpai_? Dia harus jadi pemain bola?" Rin bertanya. Mengingat kakak Miku yang berada di jurusan olahraga. Miku menggeleng.

"Papa dan mama... menganggap _aniki _adalah orang yang gagal. Jadi mereka tidak pernah memikirkan keberadaan _aniki _lagi. Meski mama dan papa masih ingin membiayai _aniki_, tapi... mereka tidak pernah ingin untuk mengobrol dengannya." Miku menjelaskan. Entah mengapa raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Tapi," wajah Miku langsung berubah jengkel. "Itu salahnya sendiri. _Aniki _memang bodoh! Dia begitu terpaku pada satu mimpi usangnya! Memang benar kata mama dan papa! _Aniki _adalah orang yang gagal! Bah! Bodohnya dia!"

Rin tersenyum miring, sementara sendok terselip diantara bibirnya. "Ooh..." Rin merespon. "_Ara_, Mikuo-_senpai_! Len! Kalian juga mau makan?"

Miku tersentak. Dibelakangnya, ternyata berdiri Len dan kakaknya, Hatsune Mikuo—yang sedang memegang nampan makanan. Raut wajah Miku berubah kesal.

"Huh! Kita pindah, Rin!" Miku berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Eeeh! Makanku belum selesai, Miku! Lagipula... katanya kalau kita suka makan sambil berpindah-pindah... akan buruk jadinya lho!" Rin menolak. Miku melirik Rin dengan tatapan kesal. Dia kenal Rin dengan baik. Jadi, dia tahu kalau sekarang Rin sengaja berkata begitu, untuk melarangnya pergi.

Mikuo membungkukkan badannya, berbisik kepada Miku. Rin dan Len tidak tahu apa isi bisikan itu, dan, mereka tidak ada niatan untuk tahu. Walaupun wajah Miku merona setelah bisikan selesai. Walaupun Mikuo dan Len akhirnya bisa duduk untuk makan di samping Miku. Walaupun Miku akhirnya tidak memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Oh, ya. Besok kalian ada acara?" Mikuo mematahkan sumpit menjadi dua bagian.

Len dan Rin saling pandang, lalu mengangguk bersamaan. "Iya. Jam sepuluh pagi." Jawab Rin.

"Hee... begitu." Mikuo menyeruput mie ramennya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kali ini Len yang bertanya. Dia kemudian memasukkan potongan _sandwich _ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah, lalu akhirnya menelan.

"Kupikir kita bisa jalan-jalan bareng. Mumpung hari Minggu, 'kan?" Mikuo menyeruput mie ramennya lagi.

"Kalau begitu..." Rin melirik Miku. "Mikuo-_senpai _jalan-jalan berdua saja dengan Miku!"

BLURPH!

Miku langsung memuntahkan susu _negi_-nya begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Rin. "RIIIIIIIN!" Miku menggeram marah. Wajahnya merona.

"Tapi... Miku kelihatan tidak mau. Makanya—"

"EEEH?"—Miku memotong ucapan Mikuo. Wajahnya nampak tidak setuju. Sedetik kemudian, hening. Lalu detik berikutnya, wajah Miku langsung merona lagi. "Si-siapa bilang aku tidak mau? A-aku memang tidak mau, ta-tapi kalau _aniki_ memaksa... a-aku... a-apa boleh buat."

Len terkekeh. "Siapa yang memaksamu, ha?"

Rin tertawa. "Miku... kau lucu sekali!"

Mikuo juga tertawa. Tinggal Miku yang salah tingkah sendiri.

―

_Road_

_Studying Time, 8:00 PM_

Rin menerawang kepada langit. Ada banyak bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Langit nampak begitu cerah, terlebih dengan kehadiran bulan setengah yang besar.

"Hihihi. Ujung-ujungnya Miku mau pergi jalan dengan Mikuo-_senpai _besok. Aah! Hubungan _incest _mereka memang menarik sekali!" Rin berbicara terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia nampak senang sekali. "Dan besok... aku akan pergi bareng Len! Yeah! Ditraktir!" Rin melempar kedua kepalan tangannya di udara. Merasa bangga.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba langkah Rin terhenti begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak yang... cantik? Uh, ya. Wajahnya seperti perempuan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, anak itu terlihat aneh. Dengan warna mata yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Anak laki-laki cantik itu berdiri di ujung jalur menuju asrama perempuan. Dia menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung, wajahnya tersenyum begitu melihat Rin. Seolah-olah dia... sudah menunggu Rin sejak tadi.

"Hei," katanya. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Rin mengernyit. "Siapa kau?" tanya Rin, curiga.

"Aku?" anak laki-laki itu menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum. "Namaku... Utatane Piko." Jawabnya kemudian. Rin mundur satu langkah. Membuat sebuah persiapan secara samar. Persiapan untuk... menghantam anak laki-laki itu kalau dia melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Rin melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang kuinginkan?" Piko mengulangi. Dia justru maju dua langkah mendekati Rin. "Aku..."

...DASH! Piko langsung berlari mendekari Rin. Rin yang 'kagok', hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. "...menginginkanmu, Kagamine Rin."

**DUAGH!**

Rin terhantam ke tanah dengan leher yang dicekik Piko. "Uugh!" Rin mengerang kesakitan, baik di belakang kepalanya maupun di lehernya. "Khh!" semakin lama Piko semakin mengeratkan kekuatan untuk mencekik Rin.

Kalau boleh jujur, Rin merasa sulit untuk bergerak melawan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?"

Rin dan Piko membelakkan mata. Mendengar suara dingin yang tenang dari arah belakang Rin.

Itu...

"Gakupo-_kocho_!" keduanya berseru. Merasa kesal, Piko langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Rin juga pria dewasa yang diketahui bernama Gakupo itu.

Sepeninggalan Piko, Rin langsung bangkit dan duduk di lantai. Wajahnya nampak bingung sendiri. "Orang itu... kenapa sih?" Rin bergumam sambil memegang lehernya yang sudah hilang rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?" orang yang bernama Gakupo itu berjongkok. Dia menyodorkan tangannya, berniat membantu Rin berdiri. "Mari kuobati lehermu." Katanya, menawarkan. "Dan, soal ini, serahkan saja padaku. Piko akan kumasukkan ke ruang hukuman. Sementara aku akan menjelaskan soal ini ke ibumu."

Rin mengepalkan tangannya. Dia pun berdiri—tanpa bantuan Gakupo. "Terimakasih banyak, Gakupo-_kocho_!"—dan, Rin pun berlari meninggalkan lokasi tersebut menuju asrama perempuan, meninggalkan Gakupo seorang diri.

―

_Girls Dormitory Road – Floor 1_

_Studying Time, 8:20 PM_

Klak.

Rin membuka _flip _ponselnya. Dia mencari aplikasi 'catatan', lalu mengetikkan beberapa huruf maupun angka, membentuk kata, hingga merangkai kalimat juga paragraf di sana.

'Hari ini... Gakupo-_kocho _menyelamatkanku dari serangan maut seorang siswa yang kuketahui bernama Utatane Piko. Padahal, aku bisa saja membalas serangan lemah si Piko itu. Meski agak sulit. Sepertinya, dia tidak begitu berniat untuk melukaiku. Buktinya... leherku baik-baik saja walau dia mencekikku dengan kencang.'

Rin berhenti berjalan sekaligus berhenti mengetik. Dia menerawangi langit-langit asrama, lalu lanjut berjalan dengan berbelok ke sebelah kiri, dimana ada tangga menuju lantai dua.

Krtk. Krtk. Krtk.

Sementara menaiki tangga, Rin melanjutkan ketikannya.

'Oh, ya. Gakupo-_kocho _bilang untuk menyerahkan sisa masalah ini kepadanya. Juga dia akan menjelaskan soal ini ke mama. Hee... benar-benar sahabat mama yang baik. Dia memegang titah mama dengan kuat.'

Rin berhenti berjalan dan mengetik lagi ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu kayu yang ada papan bertuliskan:

'017'

'Kagamine Rin – Musik, 2-B'

'Hatsune Miku – Musik, 2-B'

Klik.

Rin memutar kenop pintu, membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, dan terakhir menutup pintu sambil menguncinya. Di dalam kosong. Sepertinya Miku masih asyik berdua dengan kakaknya.

Rin tersenyum. Sambil merenggangkan ikatan dasi seragamnya, dia mengetik lagi.

'Kalau begini, mama bisa menyukai Gakupo-_kocho _dan menikah lagi dengannya. Ngg... kepada papa yang ada di surga, bagaimana menurut papa?'

Pik.

Rin mengambil _option 'save' _pada aplikasi tersebut, lalu dia melipat ponselnya. "Utatane Piko... ya?" Rin membuka blazernya, lalu berjalan untuk membuka jendela. Dia menatap keluar, tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Piko yang sedang berbicara dengan... Gakupo.

Dari tempatnya, Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bisa bersenang-senang sekarang. Tetapi nanti... pasti..." Rin berbisik, terhadap dirinya sendiri, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**To the next diary!**

© 2012 'Ribenji no Nikki' – 01/end

* * *

**Note(hitosu): **Fanfic multichap terbaru. Hell, yeah. Multichap yang dulu dilupain saja untuk sementara, oke? x3 (NES _janai. _NES bukan multichap)

**Note(futatsu): **Ini ceritanya... err... saya akui... di chapter pertama ini... _goal_-nya belum dapet ya? Maaf ;_;; saya sudah lupa cara menulis fanfic multichapter. Dan, sepertinya... ada bagian dimana saya copas dari anime/manga _Mirai Nikki_? Sebenarnya tidak samasekali. Saya sendiri suka menulis diary di ponsel soalnya :)

**Note(mitsu): **Mau nanya dikit, ya? xD itu... kata 'pun' disambung dengan kalimat sebelumnya atau nggak ya? Misal: 'Diapun...' **atau** 'Dia pun...' / 'Ke sebelah pun percuma...' **atau** 'Ke sebelahpun percuma...'. Makasih bimbingannya ^^

**Note(yotsu): **Err... keep? Or... update? Or... delete? :D

**#'_-kocho_'** means '**Principal/Kepala sekolah**'


	2. Chapter 2 Sunday is Holiday!

Vocaloid © **All right reserved**

**Title: **リベンジの日記/Revenge Diary

**Chapter(s): **02/Unknown

**Warn(s): **OOC, Typo(s), AU, Non-twincest, Incest_, _ etc.

**Genre(s): **School Life, Slice of Life, Drama, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

* * *

**リベンジの日記/Revenge Diary**

_Diary 02 – 'Sunday is Holiday'_

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

_The Next Day._

_Outside Academy, Curry Kingdom Restaurant_

_Holiday, 10:55 AM_

"Aku pesan... satu kare ayam dan jus jeruk!" Rin menutup buku menu lalu menyerahkannya kepada _waiter _yang bertugas.

"Kalau aku... kare original dan soda." Len melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah si _waiter _menyebut kembali pesanan mereka, akhirnya dia pergi.

"APAAA! LILY KAGAMINE YANG JADI PEMERAN UTAMAAA!"

Rin dan Len sontak membelakkan mata mereka. Keduanya langsung menajamkan telinga masing-masing. Sepertinya beberapa siswi SMU yang duduk di sebelah mereka sedang membicarakan sebuah film bioskop yang sedang _booming_.

"Iyap!"

"Astaga! Aku harus segera nonton!"

"Dan untuk _ending song_-nya, dia yang nyanyikan!"

"Aaah! Pokoknya aku harus nonton sekaraang! Haruus!"

"Ya sudah! Makanya cepat habiskan karemu! Ada di tiga studio, lho!"

"Oke! Oke!"

Rin menghela napas panjang. Pembicaraan siswi SMU itu terhenti sampai di sana.

"Mamamu... terkenal, ya." Kata Len. Niatnya sih, memuji.

"Begitulah," Rin tersenyum.

"Permisi...! Ini kare ayam, kare original, jus jeruk dan sodanya! Pesanan kalian sudah lengkap, 'kan? Kalau begitu, saya permisi! Terimakasih!" _waiter _itu langsung pergi begitu selesai membagi-bagikan pesanan.

Rin menatap pesanannya dengan air liur yang nyaris jatuh dari sudut bibir.

"Oke! _ITADAKIMAAASU!_"

Hap! Hap! Hap! Hap! Hap!

Len tersenyum melihat sikap semangat Rin yang langsung dilihat-lihati oleh banyak pasang mata. Tapi Len tidak peduli. Toh, yang dilihat saja tidak peduli, apalagi dia yang tidak dilihati, 'kan?

Masih sambil tersenyum, Len mengambil sendok lalu mulai memakan karenya sendiri.

―

_Meanwhile..._

_Outside Academy, 'Starry' Theme Park_

_Holiday, 10:55 AM_

"Nah, kau mau naik apa lagi, Miku?" Mikuo menyodorkan sebotol air ber-ion kepada Miku yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang dengan lemas. Miku mengambil botol tersebut, membukanya, lalu meneguknya sampai sisa setengah.

"Puah!" Miku menutup botol itu lagi. "Aku... tidak mau main apa-apa lagi. Semuanya membosankan." Miku memalingkan pandangannya dari Mikuo. Wajah anak perempuan itu merona. Membuat Mikuo tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Hihihi. Kalau begitu... kita duduk-duduk saja dulu, ya?" Mikuo duduk di sebelah kiri Miku. Dengan lihai dia menggenggam tangan adik kesayangannya itu. "Kalau duduk-duduk juga terasa membosankan untukmu, kau bisa memilih ingin main dimana lagi." Kata Mikuo.

Miku menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Lucunya, dia tidak (mau) menepis tangan Mikuo. Jadi, dia hanya balas menggenggamnya.

"A-anu... _aniki_..." Miku memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Apa... _aniki _tidak membenciku? Maksudku, aku... 'kan disayang sama papa dan mama, padahal aku adalah anak kedua. Sementara _aniki_ yang merupakan anak pertama... justru dibenci oleh papa dan mama..." Miku mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hening beberapa detik.

"Nn, tidak." Mikuo menerawang. Miku—yang matanya membolak karena heran—langsung menoleh menatap Mikuo. "Eeh... sebenarnya, Miku..."

―

_Back to the Kagamine's._

_Outside Academy, City Library_

_Holiday, 12:00 PM_

"Tumben mau ke perpustakaan kota." Len mengambil sebuah buku dari deretan rak buku teratas.

Rin membuka-buka sebuah buku _sheet music _kuno yang terjangkau, lalu mencatat beberapa bagian penting di secarik kertas. "Ngg... buku-buku musik yang ada di perpustakaan kota bagus-bagus sih." Rin memasukkan buku _sheet music—_yang memiliki sampul berwarna merah marun—ke dalam raknya kembali.

"Hup!" Len meluncur dari anak tangga teratas, mendarat dengan indah sampai di tanah. "Ini, yang kau minta." Len menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan sampul tebal berwarna putih bergaris kuning yang di tengah sampulnya ada gambar 'kunci G' dalam musik.

Rin menatap permukaan sampul itu dengan pandangan antara... takjub dan ingin menangis. Len sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Rin.

"A-ada apa, Rin? Bukan yang ini?" Len bertanya, sedikit... khawatir.

Rin menggeleng. Wajahnya berubah tegas kembali. "Tidak. Ini yang aku cari. Makasih, Len!" Rin langsung membuka lembar ke lima. "Oke, tunggu di situ, ya! Aku ingin meminjam buku ini!" Rin baru saja ingin pergi, Len langsung menahannya.

"Kau punya kartu pinjaman?" tanya Len.

Rin tersenyum dengan dahi yang berkerut kecewa. "Tidak, hehe."

"Pakai punyaku saja. Kalau bikin yang baru, kau mesti bayar lagi." Len menunjukkan sebuah kartu pinjaman—yang bentuknya seperti _credit card—_lalu memberikannya kepada Rin. "Atas namaku." Len melanjutkan.

Rin mengangguk. "Baiklah!" dan, dia pun pergi ke meja _administrasi_.

Sementara menunggui Rin, Len melihat-lihat buku di deretan atas lagi. Tapi kali ini, dia cuma melihat dari bawah.

Sedikit aneh. Buku di deretan atas itu didominasi oleh penulis dengan nama yang sama. "...Kagamine... Leon...?" Len berbisik. "Kagamine? Masa' sih?"

―

_Outside Academy, In Front of City Library Building_

_Holiday, 12:30 PM_

"Yoshaa! Dengan buku ini, pasti ujianku akan mendapat nilai bagus!" Rin mengelus-ngelus permukaan buku yang dia pinjam menggunakan pipinya. Seperti orang gila. Sangat.

"Ujian?" Len membeo bingung.

Rin memeluk buku tersebut. "Hm'mm! Ujian praktek! Untuk kali ini, ujian prakteknya adalah... menyanyikan lagu buatan sendiri. Ujiannya sabtu nanti. Jadi masih banyak waktu untuk itu!" Rin menjelaskan dengan semangat. Dia benar-benar mencintai musik. Juga... olahraga.

"Ooh," Len menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk. "Apa bisa anak jurusan olahraga menonton?" tanya Len.

Rin terkekeh. "Hehehe... tidak bisaaa!"

"Ikh. Payah." Len mencibir kesal. Rin tertawa.

Tiba-tiba...

"AWAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Rin dan Len tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang menjerit. Begitu Rin menoleh sedikit ke belakang, dia melihat sebuah bola basket yang meluncur siap menghantamnya dalam sisa waktu... lima detik. Percuma mengelak!

Tetapi, plak!

Dengan cepat Len langsung 'menampar' bola basket tersebut sehingga bola tersebut justru jatuh di samping kaki Rin.

"TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU! MAAF! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH TIDAK SENGAJA!" seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai topi _baseball _membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di hadapan Rin maupun Len.

"Tanganmu... tidak apa-apa?" Rin bertanya kepada Len.

Len mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya.

Rin membungkukkan badannya sedikit, membuat jarak tinggi badannya dan badan anak laki-laki itu menipis. "Oke, tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebagai gantinya..." Rin melirik ke depan, melihat sebuah lapangan kecil tempat orang-orang biasanya bermain bola basket. "Ajak aku dan dia main basket!" seru Rin.

"...ha?" Len terpaku begitu dia melihat ibu jari Rin tertodong kepadanya.

"...he?" anak laki-laki itu juga langsung bengong.

―

_Outside Academy, Small Basketball Field_

_Holiday, 12:40 PM_

"OKE! Yang menang traktir jus, ya!" Rin memutar bola basket di jari telunjuknya. Wajah anak perempuan ini nampak sangat pede.

"APAAA!" beberapa anak SD yang tadinya bermain basket langsung kaget begitu mendengar Rin mendeklarasikan peraturan yang sangat aneh.

"Jangan protes! Salahkan si bocah ceroboh tadi! Oke, dua lawan delapan! Jumlah kalian unggul banyak! Jangan tahan kemampuan kalian, ya! _Ready?_" Rin melempar bola basket tersebut ke udara. "_Set! GO!_"

DASH!

Rin langsung loncat dan menangkap bola basket tersebut. Seorang bocah laki-laki botak langsung kaget begitu melihat Rin sudah lari hingga di depan ring. Rin melempar bola basketnya dan... gol!

"Oke, minus satu banding satu. Bagi tim yang memasukkan satu bola, skornya berkurang satu. Sementara tim yang tidak memasukkan bola, skornya bertambah satu! Yang skornya lebih banyak, dia yang menang. Intinya, dia yang mentraktir! Oke? Begitu! Kita ulangi! _Ready_?" Rin melembar bola basket di udara.

Len hanya pucat di tempat.

_Oi, oi, Rin... kau kejam dengan anak-anak, tuh, _Len berkata di dalam hatinya.

"_...set! GO!_"

Dan... permainan pun berlanjut sampai menjelang malam.

―

_Meanwhile..._

_Outside Academy, 'Starry' Theme Park Gate_

_Holiday, 6:55 PM_

Miku menggenggam erat tangan Mikuo. Wajahnya nampak sendu. Masih sedikit... tidak percaya dengan penjelasan kakaknya selama duduk-duduk tadi itu. Sekaligus, merasa... kasihan... dengan kronologi cerita nyata yang kakaknya katakan selama duduk-duduk tadi itu. Sesungguhnya, dia tidak pernah mendengar cerita ini dari papa dan mamanya.

―

_[Flashback__]_

_Outside Academy, 'Starry' Theme Park_

_Holiday, 11:00 AM_

"_Eeh... sebenarnya, Miku..." Mikuo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Miku. Dia langsung menepuk puncak kepala adiknya itu. "Aku bukan... anak pertama, juga anak kandung keluarga Hatsune."_

_Miku membolakkan mata. "Eh?"_

_Mikuo menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ini... sepupumu. Tetapi, orang tuaku sudah cukup lama memutuskan tali kekeluargaan dengan keluarga besar. Jadi... keluarga kami berdiri sendiri." Mikuo berhenti sejenak, masih tersenyum. "Lalu, ketika aku berusia dua tahun, kedua orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Karena tidak rela aku hidup sebatang kara, kakek buyut menyuruh papa dan mamamu untuk mengadopsiku. Tentu mereka menolak tegas rencana itu. Tetapi karena perkataan kakek buyut adalah mutlak, dengan SANGAT terpaksa, mereka mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka."_

"_...jadi, inilah aku. Selama ini dianggap anak pertama dari keluarga Hatsune. Tetapi... sesungguhnya, kau dan aku, adalah anak tunggal. Sesungguhnya, kau dan aku, adalah anak pertama dari keluarga masing-masing. Dan, sesungguhnya, kita bukan saudara yang langsung sedarah, melainkan sepupu satu kali." Mikuo menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dia menyandar di penyandar bangku. Wajahnya tampak normal. Meski Miku meragukan jenis raut wajah kakak...—bukan. Sepupunya itu._

_Miku meneguk ludah. Ini... jelas di luar dugaannya. "Aku... baru tahu soal itu." Kata Miku. Itu komentar pertamanya._

"_Jelas saja." Mikuo mengelus puncak kepala Miku._

"_Selama ini... aku... kesal." Miku menunduk. "Aku kesal karena mama dan papa tidak melayanimu dengan baik. Sangat kesal. Tetapi... ketika aku berusaha membelamu di depan mama dan papa, mereka justru marah dan menamparku."_

_Mikuo membelakkan mata._

"_Aku kesal. Kesal sekali." Miku mencengkram ujung roknya. "Aku ingin sekali menjauhimu sejak hari itu. Aku ingin mengambil jalan pikiran yang sama dengan mama dan papa sejak hari itu. Mengatakan bahwa kau sangat bodoh. Tidak mau masuk ke jurusan musik ataupun jurusan umum. Tetapi justru memilih jurusan olahraga. Tapi..." Miku menutup matanya erat. Wajahnya merona karena... malu._

"_Mikuo-niisama... aku..." Miku menoleh kepada Mikuo. Menatap matanya dengan lekat-lekat. "Sebenarnya aku..."_

_Mikuo mengangkat alisnya. Tetapi kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan, memeluk badan Miku dengan erat. Memotong ucapan yang ingin Miku ucapkan. Dia menggeleng dibalik punggung Miku. Entah kenapa raut ekspresinya menjadi hangat. "Aku minta maaf, karena sudah membuatmu terluka. Lalu, Miku... kau... bisa melanjutkan ucapanmu itu... nanti."_

_Miku mengangkat alisnya. Entah karena bingung, atau terkejut._

―

_[Real Time__]_

_Outside Academy, 'Starry' Theme Park Gate_

_Holiday, 7:00 PM_

_Jadi... aku dan Mikuo-niisama adalah sepupu satu kali?, _Miku berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan dengan tangan Mikuo.

"Mau pulang sekarang, Miku?" Mikuo memecahkan lamunan Miku.

"Eh, ah? Umm..." Miku melihat jam tangannya. "Iya. Kita kembali ke sekolah saja."

Mikuo mengedikkan bahu. "Oke, ayo pulang."

Miku mengangguk. Dengan langkah yang berirama, dia dan Mikuo pergi meninggalkan taman bermain menuju sekolah. Tetapi di suatu perempatan, mereka saling pandang dengan dua sosok remaja yang memiliki paras senada.

"Eh?" kedua pasang remaja yang saling berpapasan ini langsung memasang wajah kaget. Meski bukan berarti mereka benar-benar kaget.

"Miku! Mikuo-_senpai_! Kebetulan sekali!" sosok remaja perempuan yang diketahui bernama Rin itu langsung menghambur memeluk Miku.

"Oh, Rin. Kau dari mana? Bersama Len-_kun _pula." Miku mengelus belakang kepala Rin.

"Aku janji untuk mentraktirnya hari ini." Len yang menjawab.

"Kare lagi?" Miku menebak.

Len mengangguk. "Sial. Uang jajan sebulanku nyaris pergi ke surga semua jika aku tidak langsung menarik bocah ini pergi." Kata Len. Dia menghela napas.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu itu, Len!" Rin nampak kesal.

Len menoleh ke samping, menghela napas sambil mengedikkan bahu. Wajahnya nampak meremehkan. Rin langsung naik darah.

"APA MAKSUDMU!"

"Apa ya?" Len menyeringai di hadapan Rin.

"JANGAN BALAS BERTANYA, BODOH!" Rin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal.

Merasa terhina, Len mulai kesal juga. "JANGAN MEMANGGIL ORANG LAIN BODOH KALAU DIRIMU SENDIRI ITU BODOH, BEGO!"

"KAU TOLOL! TIDAK IKHLAS!"

"KAU RAKUS! LICIK!"

"APA KATAMU!"

"KAU RAKUS! LICIK! GEMBUL DAN PEMAKSA! KEJAM DAN CONGKAK!"

"KYAAAHH! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!"

"TAPI KAU SEPERTI ITU!"

**KYAA! GYAA! MUGYAAH! GRAAH! NYAAA! NYET! SHAAAHH! MUAAA! GROAAARR! GRAAOO!**

Miku dan Mikuo cuma mematung bingung melihat pertengkaran mereka yang terjadi di pinggir jalan. Mana semua orang juga langsung menatap mereka dengan ngeri. Miku _sweatdrop_, Mikuo terkekeh samar.

"Dua Kagamine itu... biang heboh banget. Untung mereka bukan saudara. Coba iya, pasti berantemnya lebih ganas." Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lelah.

"Hahahaha."

―

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam pekat berhenti. Jendela kanan depan diturun terbuka. Menampakkan pemandangan yang ada di depan sana dengan jelas.

"Ketemu." Kata si pengemudi berkacamata hitam dengan bibir merah yang melengkungkan senyuman.

* * *

**To the next diary!**

© 2012 'Ribenji no Nikki' – 02/end

* * *

**Note(hitosu): **Update, _desu_. _Goal_-nya masih belum dapat? Um, sebenarnya saya sengaja membuatnya seperti itu =u= supaya alur _slice of life_-nya terasa. Oh, yang sudah mereview dan memberi saya penjelasan soal hukum kata 'pun', itu... terimakasih banyak sekali! Saya benar-benar terbantu! Dan, oh, mudah-mudahan saya sudah tidak melakukan kesalahan di chapter ini x'D um, makasih banyak ya!

**Note(futatsu): **_Etto... _biarpun Miku dan Mikuo itu sepupuan, tetap saja kalo menjalin hubungan masih dibilang 'incest' :3

**Note(mitsu): **Err... keep? Or... update? Or... delete? :D

**(+) Jawab Review:**

Chiao-chan: Terimakasih banyak yaa sudah mereview! Dan, selamat. Kamu mendapatkan pertamax-nya/ duesh/ epenkah?.. yosh, jadi, iya. Ikuti aja terus ceritanya, nanti bakalan ada romansunya ^^ (mana bisa saya bikin fic tanpa romance). Dan, terimakasih banyak atas penjelasan 'pun' itu. Maaf kalau merepotkan ^/^

Nia Kagamine: Sankyuu reviewnya x'D! Um, sudah saya update sekarang x) makasih atas penjelasan hukum 'pun' itu ya! Terbantu banget saya x'DD

Mikan-chan: Hmm... RinLen itu tidak ada hubungan darah, seperti apa yang saya tulis di warning [_Non-Twincest_]. Terus, RinLen itu SMP kelas dua, seperti yang ada adegan dimana Rin berhenti di depan pintu asramanya [_'Kagamine Rin – Musik, 2-B'_]. Dan, soal Piko dan Gaku, itu... nanti akan dibahas. Gitu ^^d. Oh, ya, makasih penjelasannya ya x'D


	3. Chapter 3 Girls Talk

Vocaloid © **All right reserved**

**Title: **リベンジの日記/Revenge Diary

**Chapter(s): **03/Unknown

**Warn(s): **OOC, Typo(s), AU, Non-twincest, Incest_, _ etc.

**Genre(s): **School Life, Slice of Life, Drama, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

* * *

リベンジの日記/Revenge Diary

_Diary 03 – 'Girls Talk'_

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

_Music Department, Class 2-B – Floor 1_

_Morning, 9:00 AM_

Rin menggigit ujung belakang pensil mekaniknya. Matanya memelototi satu soal matematika yang terbilang sulit untuknya. Yah, meski soal itu sebenarnya cuma tentang aljabar. Bagi kalian pasti akan terasa mudah, tetapi tidak untuk anak perempuan berambut pendek blonde ini. Kelemahan Rin memang di mata pelajaran yang butuh perhitungan dan logika. Yah, semacam penggunaan otak kiri yang lebih dari 80 persen, begitulah.

"_Kuso." _Rin mengumpat pelan. Di sampingnya, Hatsune Miku, juga melakukan hal yang sama. "_Nee, _Miku." Rin memanggil Miku dengan suara yang tertohok di tenggorokan. Miku menoleh. "Kau tahu tidak, jawabannya?"

Tidak ada jeda antara pertanyaan Rin dengan gelengan kepala Miku. "Sama sekali." Miku melanjutkan.

"OKE! HATSUNE-_SAN_! SAYA YAKIN ANDA BISA MENJAWAB SOAL NOMOR 33 TERSEBUT! SILAHKAN! _TIME IS YOURS_!" guru matematika berambut tipis itu tiba-tiba berteriak di depan kelas. Mempersilahkan salah satu muridnya untuk menjawab soal di papan tulis.

Di tempatnya, Miku mengutuki si guru tersebut. "'Yakin' botakmu, Tonio."—begitu, di dalam hati, sebenarnya.

Rin menyemangati Miku dengan bendera bergambar sayuran favorit Miku. "_Go... go... _Mi... ku! _Go... go... _Mi... ku!"

Miku beranjak dari tempatnya. Bersiap menerima nasib.

―

_Sport Department, Gym – Floor 1_

_Morning, 9:25 AM_

Suara decit sol sepatu basket memekik ringkih di dalam _gym_. Untuk hari ini, ada pengambilan nilai basket. _One-on-One, _tepatnya. Di dekat pintu, berderetlah siswa-siswi kelas 2-A jurusan olahraga untuk menunggu giliran mereka.

"Sebentar lagi giliran yang siswa, ya..." seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi dinding _gym_. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, merasa bosan.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang berjongkok di sampingnya menoleh. "Kau tidak sabaran sekali," anak laki-laki itu buka suara. "...Yuuma."

Yuuma, anak laki-laki itu terkekeh. Namun matanya tetap sayu, dengan cetakan warna hitam yang samar di bawah matanya. "Oh, kau begadang lagi?" anak laki-laki yang berjongkok bertanya tanpa menatap Yuuma. Fokus pandangannya kembali pada lapangan basket.

"Hn." Yuuma menengadah.

"Pantas saja." Kata anak laki-laki itu.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIT!

_Coach _sudah meniup peluitnya dengan kencang. Sesi pengambilan nilai basket untuk siswi sudah selesai. Sekarang bagi siswa. Setelah keempat siswi dari kelas 2-A itu meninggalkan _gym_, _Coach _langsung melihat daftar absensi siswa, lalu menyebutkan dua nama.

"Kagamine Len! Hirane Tekuno!"

Yuuma mendecak malas.

"Ah," anak laki-laki yang berjongkok itu segera berdiri. "_It's my turn already, huh_?" Yuuma mencibir. Kagamine Len menepuk pundak Yuuma yang satu senti lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku takkan membuatmu kecewa." Katanya, sebelum melangkah ke tengah lapangan.

Begitu 'pertandingan' dimulai, di detik ke-10, Len sudah berhasil mencetak _three-points_. Di tempatnya, Yuuma langsung berjongkok. "Tidak kecewa, memang. Cuma... aku sudah bosan melihatmu menang."

―

_Music Department, Library – Floor 2_

_Morning, 9:00 AM_

"_Fancy to meet you here._"

Menengadah dengan tangan yang masih menggerakkan pulpen. Ketika mengenali wajah yang berbicara tersebut, dia tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus dengan kertas yang sedang dia tulisi. "Apa aku mengganggu jika berjongkok di sini, Luka-_senpai_?"

Megurine Luka, kakak kelas yang memiliki tiga perempat darah Inggris di tubuhnya menggeleng singkat. "_Except_," dia menambahi. "Ada orang yang ingin mengambil buku sejarah."

"_Ah, i see_. Kau benar."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke perpustakaan, Rin-_kun_?" Luka menelusuri rak buku sejarah bagian atas. Dia menarik sebuah buku sejarah tipis dengan sampul biru tua.

Rin menyandarkan badannya di dinding. Sekarang dia yakin dia tidak akan mengganggu jalan orang. "Um, lagu." Rin menjawab dengan singkat.

Luka mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, _right_. _How can i forget that? Practice examination, right_?" sekarang Rin-lah yang mengangguk. "Hmm..." Luka berjalan mendekati Rin. "..._Me—"_ GRASP!

Rin langsung menjauhkan kertasnya dari Luka. Luka sedikit tersentak, tetapi begitu melihat wajah Rin yang cengengesan, dia mengerti. Rin ingin merahasiakan lagunya. Luka berdiri, menepuk kepala Rin, lalu meninggalkan anak perempuan itu. "_Well... i can't wait for your performance_."

Lalu, Luka lenyap dari sana.

Rin membaca tulisannya kembali, lalu bersenandung dalam hati.

―

_Music Department, Gym – Floor 2_

_Morning, 10:35 AM_

"Yush!" Rin melempar bola voli secara lembut kepada Miku. "Gimana lagumu, Miku?" tanya Rin kemudian. Miku melempar kembali bola voli kepada Rin. Dia menjawab begitu Rin melemparkannya kembali.

"Kau?"

Rin tertawa. Dia memegang bola volinya. "Aku sudah siap untuk tampil." Katanya. "Nah, sekarang giliranku." Rin melempar bola voli ke atas, lalu, _smash_. Miku melempar bola itu kepada Rin menggunakan 'tamparan'.

"Sama sepertimu."

Rin menangkap serangan Miku menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Oh," Rin memutar-mutar bola voli di jari telunjuknya, seolah-olah bola volinya sekarang itu adalah bola basket. "Harusnya aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, ya."

Miku mencibir. "Tentu saja, bodoh."

Rin terkekeh. "Oke! Terima ini, Miku!" "—jangan kau terima, Miku."

Badan Rin membatu karena sedikit kaget mendengar suara rendah yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari kuping kirinya. Sekilas, amat sekilas, dia mengira hantu sedang berbisik padanya. Namun bukan. Itu cuma ketua kelas.

"Oh, ketua kelas." Miku memutar bola matanya.

"_Shit, _Taito. Tidak bisakah kau menyapa sebelum mengagetkanku?" Rin membuat Taito mencium permukaan bola voli yang diniatkan untuk 'menghabisi' Miku.

"Pelajaran olahraga berakhir. Segeralah kembali. Berikutnya bahasa Inggris." Katanya, kemudian pergi sambil membawa bola voli yang sudah dia cium baru saja. Rin dan Miku saling pandang, lalu menghela napas.

"Ketua kelas memang bodoh dalam menerima candaan." Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rin hanya memutar bola mata sambil menyeringai kecut.

"Ya sudah, yuk, balik." Rin melangkah menuju pintu _gym_, tetapi Miku langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Rin mengangkat alis, menoleh ke belakang, menatap Miku yang wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah kusut. "Kenapa?"

"Anu, Rin..." Miku melepaskan cengkramannya. "...aku..."

Rin tertegun. "Miku..."

"—maaf, aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran dengan sesama jenis."

Pong.

Dan, JDUAGH! Miku melakukan _headbutt _ke kepala Rin. Keduanya langsung meringis bersamaan. "JANGAN MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU, GOBLOK!" Miku menggertak, di sela-sela rasa pedis yang meradangi dahinya. Rin jatuh terduduk dengan dahi yang memerah. Dia menghela napas sambil menutup matanya.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Sebenarnya aku sudah gatal ingin bertanya sejak hari Minggu kemarin. Tapi..." Rin mengambil sodoran tangan Miku. "...kurasa memang lebih baik kalau kau yang memulai bicara." Lanjutnya, sambil berdiri.

Miku tersenyum. "_Thanks_."

"Yah, tapi sebagai gantinya, belikan aku jus jeruk untuk makan siang hari ini!" Rin memulai 'bisnis' curangnya.

"Apa boleh buat." Kata Miku.

Mereka menutup pintu _gym_ lalu pergi ke ruang ganti. Begitu mereka ingin berbelok ke sana, seseorang menabrak Rin hingga dia terpental jauh.

"UWAAAAA!"

"UWOO!"

Brug! Brak! Gruduk! Gruduk! Gruduk! **GEDEBUGH!**

Miku ternganga, lalu kemudian dia berlari mendekati Rin yang sudah terhantam oleh meteor. Atau, yang Miku anggap begitu.

"_I-it... _auch." Rin memegang dagunya yang menjadi bengkak akibat kena _headbutt _sebanyak dua kali dalam kurun waktu 20 menit.

"Uff..."

Rin membuka sebelah matanya. Dia juga melihat satu mata. Warna mata yang senada dengannya. Lalu dia melihat rambut. Warna rambut yang senada pula dengannya. Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyandarkan punggung di dinding. Sedikit menikmati 'pemandangan erotis' yang terjadi tanpa suruhan.

Rin, dengan pakaian olahraga berupa kaos krem dan celana olahraga pendek agak ketat berwarna hitam, merintih dengan badan yang sedikit telentang di lantai. Sementara Len, dengan seragam sekolah yang porak-poranda, sedang merintih dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di samping kepala Rin. Keduanya lalu saling pandang, saling mengerjap, sampai ketika Rin menendang perut Len menggunakan kedua sol sepatu basketnya.

"_SHI!_" umpat Rin.

"UGH!" Len langsung jatuh terduduk, menunduk, dan memegang perutnya yang telah dihantam Rin.

Rin memegang dahinya. Kelihatannya sakit sekali. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di gedung musik sementara jam sekolah masih berlanjut, Len?"

"Aku... dikejar." Len masih memegangi perutnya.

"Oleh?" kali ini Miku yang bertanya.

"...keempat perempuan yang satu kelas denganku." Len menjawab.

Rin duduk di lantai. "Kenapa?"

"Um," Len menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. "Mereka memang gila."

Rin dan Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah?"—kata mereka. Len menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah meminta untuk tidak ditanyai lebih jauh.

"O... kee?" Rin berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Sebelum Tonio botak itu menemukanmu." Rin menyodorkan tangannya pada Len.

"Kau benar." Len berdiri dengan bantuan Rin. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Hati-hati." Miku melambaikan tangannya.

"Sebentar aku mampir ke lapangan belakang gedung jurusanmu! Kita tanding basket, ya!" Rin menyeru sesaat Len membalikkan badannya.

Tetapi Len kemudian menoleh, tersenyum, mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Rin, lalu kabur kembali ke jurusannya. "Oke."

Rin dan Miku terdiam. Kemudian Miku menyikut tangan Rin. "Kau tidak berdebar saat dia tersenyum '_oh-so-full-of-manleh-pheromone' _begitu?"

Rin hanya menatap Miku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo ganti baju."

―

_Public Department, Faculty Office Hallway – Floor 1_

_Break Time, 11:00 AM_

"Piko-_kun_?"

Langkah seorang Utatane Piko membeku begitu mendengar suara yang sedikit serak melantun dengan singkat di dalam telinganya.

"...Mi-Miki... _san_...?"

Miki, alias, Furukawa Miki, tersenyum lembut. "Uhum, kubilang panggil saja aku Miki, 'kan, Piko-_kun_?" Katanya. Sepintas Piko merona. Meski begitu, nampak sekali kalau dia sedang menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang agak... 'klik' terhadap Miki ini.

"O-oh, maaf..."

Miki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah minta maaf." Piko menunduk. "Um, kalau boleh tahu, apa Piko-_kun _melihat Gakupo-_kocho_ hari ini?" begitu mendengar nama seorang kepala sekolah pemilik akademi ini, wajah Piko langsung 'menggelap' horor.

"Apa... urusanmu dengan orang itu?" tanya Piko.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Miki memeluk kamus bahasa Italianya. "Yang pasti dia ingin berbicara denganku empat mata."

Piko mengepalkan tangannya. "O-ooh..."

Hening sesaat.

"Um," suasana canggung. "Jadi, Piko-_kun_?" Miki menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Berusaha menatap kedua mata Piko yang sedang tertutup oleh poninya. "Gakupo-_kocho_... apa Piko-_kun _melihatnya?"

Piko menggeleng cepat. "Kurasa dia sudah pulang... sejak lama sekali."

"Eh?" Miki menaikkan alisnya.

"Um, Miki... _san_." Piko mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit tersentak begitu melihat rona wajah Miki berubah sendu. Kecewa? Sedih? Sakit? –tapi apapun alasannya, kenapa tiba-tiba rona wajah itu berubah?

Piko dan Miki terdiam satu sama lain. Apa yang ada di sekitarnya seolah-olah diam, hening tanpa suara. Statis.

Tetapi ke-statis-an suasana tersebut hanya sementara. Hanya sampai ketika Piko, dibawah alam sadarnya, sedang mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Miki erat. Hanya sampai ketika Piko menatap Miki dengan tatapan yang... tak mudah ditebak. Kesal? Ikut kecewa? Atau... cemburu?

"Piko-_kun_?"

BRUK!

Kamus bahasa Italia meluncur mengikuti arah gravitasi dengan indahnya. Membuka sebuah halaman tanpa dosa.

Dan, semuanya serasa bergerak normal kembali. Apa yang dianggapnya seolah diam, sekarang bergerak dengan normal. Apa yang dianggapnya seolah bergerak lambat, sekarang bergerak cepat. Arwah sudah kembali pada wadahnya masing-masing.

Piko melepaskan tangannya. Menunduk, sekaligus menutup rasa canggung yang mulai berlebihan. "Ma-maafkan... aku." Katanya, lalu pergi.

Miki memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan bingung. "Sakit..." ucapnya, ringkih. Bel berbunyi. Membuat Miki tersentak dan sedikit terburu-buru. "O-oh! Gawat! Berikutnya kimia!" Miki berjongkok, berniat memungut kamus bahasa Italianya, tetapi dia terhuyung tiba-tiba. Pandangannya berubah. Seolah _blur_.

Dengan segera dia memijit pelipisnya, tersenyum kecut, "...aku... harus menemui Gakupo... _kocho_..." katanya, sebelum memungut kamus yang terbuka tersebut, lalu meninggalkan tempat menuju ruang kelas.

_Amore_.

Itulah salah satu kata yang nampak di halaman kamus yang tak sengaja terbuka ketika terjatuh. Ironis sekali.

―

_Music Department, Class 2-B – Floor 1_

_Afternoon, 3:00 PM_

"'Dan pada akhirnya, sejak Minggu sore sampai sekarang ini, tidak ada yang tahu kemana hilangnya seorang aktris lagendaris Kagamine Lily...'"

Rin yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di permukaan meja langsung mengangkat alis begitu mendengar seorang teman sekelasnya yang sedang membacakan sebuah _hot topic _di sebuah situs web.

Miku yang sedang duduk di atas meja Rin sambil bersiul-siul santai langsung berhenti bersiul—namun masih memonyongkan mulut—dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia melirik Rin—masih dengan memonyongkan mulut—lalu Rin mengedikkan bahunya. Seolah-olah mereka sedang berkomunikasi melalui telepati dan keduanya saling paham dengan perkataan dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tapi, _yuck_. Menjijikkan sekali itu.

"Dia datang." Rin menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas meja.

"Hm? Siapa? Mamamu?" kali ini Miku tidak memonyongkan bibirnya. Rin mengangguk malas.

"Apa maunya sih... _kaa-chan_..." Rin menerawang keluar jendela. Kelihatan sangat tidak merestui kepulangan mamanya ke Jepang.

"Mau membicarakannya? Mumpung sampai pulang nanti itu jam kosong, mending kita cerita-cerita di atas atap." Miku menawarkan.

"Miku," Rin menggaruk pelipisnya. "Bergibah itu dilarang."

"Aku tidak bergibah, bego." Miku melompat turun dari meja Rin. "Aku mau curhat." Katanya, sambil melangkah keluar kelas lebih dulu. Rin mengikuti dari belakang.

"Setidaknya jangan panggil aku bego, dong!"

―

_Music Department, Rooftop – Floor 4_

_Afternoon, 3:50 PM_

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku?" Rin menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar atap sekolah.

"Um," Miku berdiri di samping Rin. "Aku... dan Mikuo... _ani_—uhm, maksudku, Mikuo-_niisama_, bukan saudara kandung." Miku memulai. Rin tidak bereaksi. "Aku dan dia itu sepupu satu kali. Sebenarnya... pernikahan orang tua Mikuo-_niisama _tidak direstui oleh kakek buyut. Tetapi mereka bersikeras, hingga akhirnya memilih untuk memutuskan tali kekeluargaan dengan keluarga besar."

Miku mengambil napas sejenak. "...akhirnya, keluarga Mikuo-_niisama _berdiri sendiri. Sampai ketika Mikuo-_niisama _berusia dua tahun, kedua orang tuanya kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Tidak rela membuat Mikuo-_niisama _hidup sebatang kara, kakek buyut menyuruh ayahku, sebagai anak tertua, untuk memungut Mikuo-_niisama_."

"Tentu saja ayahku menolak. Tetapi perkataan kakek buyut adalah mutlak, jadi... akhirnya... Mikuo-_niisama_... dan aku..." Miku menghentikan penjelasannya sampai di sana.

Hening sesaat.

"Intinya," Rin membalikkan badannya, menatap hamparan awan melalui celah-celah pagar. "Kalau kau berpacaran dengan Mikuo-_senpai _tetap saja ujung-ujungnya menjadi _incest_."

"Oh, _shit, _Rin. _I wanna kick your ass right now_. Bukan itu intinya, bego."

"Tapi kau suka dia, 'kan?"

Skakmat.

Miku menghela napas, sedikit kesal begitu melihat Rin menyeringai. "Memang." Katanya. "Tapi... begitu aku ingin mengucapkan itu padanya, Mikuo-_niisama _dia... seolah... memintaku untuk tidak boleh mengatakannya..." tatapan Miku berubah sendu. "Memang mustahil jika aku sampai berpacaran dengannya. Mana mungkin dia menyukai adiknya sendiri."

Rin tersenyum. "Hee... _i see_..."

Miku melirik Rin tajam. "Apa-apaan senyummu itu, ha?"

"_Nothing_." Rin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Sekarang giliranku." Kata Rin.

"Ha?"

"Kau tahu buku musik yang terkenal di sekitar tahun 2002-2008?" Rin bertanya. Butuh lima menit bagi Miku hingga akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Ah. Buku musik yang katanya tidak memiliki lisensi sah untuk penerbitannya, 'kan?" Miku menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Nenek pernah menunjukkan satu padaku."

"Hm'mm. Lalu, ingat nama penulisnya?"

Miku menggeleng pelan.

"Kagamine Leon." Rin yang menjawab. Miku menaikkan alisnya. "Buku yang dia terbitkan memang tidak ada yang sah secara 'nasional'. Dia menerbitkannya sendiri, lalu mengedarkannya sendiri. Kemudian semua usahanya membuahkan hasil. Ada beberapa ribu orang yang menyukai karyanya. Komunitas pecinta dia pun sudah ada beberapa yang membentuk. Meski dia cuma terkenal di daerah kecilnya saja." Rin menghela napas.

"Tetapi, suatu hari, karena suatu hal, dia... meninggal dunia. Tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun anak perempuannya yang ke-11."

Miku mengernyit.

"YUP! BEGITULAH!" Rin tiba-tiba berseru sambil melempar kepalan tangannya di udara. "_Girls talk is over! _Ayo balik! Bel pulang sudah hampir—" "Dan anak perempuannya itu adalah... kamu?"

Rin menaikkan alisnya. Lalu tersenyum miring.

* * *

**To the next diary!**

© 2012 'Ribenji no Nikki' – 03/end

* * *

**Note(#1): **MINNAAAA! HONTOUNI SUMANAINAAA!

Sumpah! Maafkanlah author nista dan tidak bertanggung jawab ini orz. Ternyata menjadi siswi SMK itu super berat #lazycry# tapi saya merasakan 10% kebahagiaan karena telah bersekolah di SMK/ lol curhat, huh?

**Note(#2): **Oke, jadi, saya tidak tahu apakah masih ada yang menanti fic nista dan gaje ini, tapi, bagi yang masih rela menantinya, saya ucapkan, makasiih! Sekaligus, semoga amal dan ibadah kalian di bulan penuh berkah ini membludak dengan epicnya(?)/ saywhat?

**Note(#3): **Maaf ya kalo bahkan chapter ini pun tetap membingungkan kalian semua orz saya sendiri juga bingung soalnya. Dan, uh, untuk update selanjutnya, mungkin kalian harus menunggu tahun depan, atau tahun depannya lagi, atau tahun tahun tahun depannya lagi/ tolongbunuhsaya. Oke, tidak. Saya bercanda (tapi bisa saya jadi serius)/ jderjder.

**Note(#4): **Dan, tolong, jika bisa, mungkin mulai dua chapter ke depan, actionnya mulai muncul perlahan-lahan. Jadi, jika masih ada yang menanti sampai saat itu tiba, saya betul-betul harus mengacungkan banyak jempol untuk kalian 8'D tapi jika tidak, _who's care anyway_? Saya memang sudah punya perhitungan soal itu.

Dan, itu, uh, makasih pAp

**(+) Jawab Review:**

Chiao-chan: Huu maaf ya karena saya sudah (super duper crazier stupidier) telat untuk apdet fic nista ini. Anu, itu peraturan Rin memang gaje. Yah, jadi lupakan aja ya, pweaseee #puppyeyes#/ dor.

Kuro-chan: Tolong maklumi ketololan saya orz saya janji ga bakal salah paham antara Kuro-chan sama Mikan-chan. Uh, lalu soal Leon, jawabannya itu ada di... chapter ini? Eh, atau chapter depan? Atau... chapter depannya lagi ya? #okeauthorlagipengenmelucutap igaring#. Pokoknya cepat atau lambat kamu bakal tahu siapa Leon itu ;D

Nia Kagamine: Oh, yesh. Saya itu penggemar beberapa adegan cinta terlarang kok/ oke, _no one ask_. Ah, gapapa kalo kamu ga bisa review lagi untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya xD author tak bertanggung jawab ini memang tidak pantas mendapatkan banyak review :'D santai aja.

Tsunekko Mai-chan: Huh? Penggemar berat? Apa itu? #okeitugaringsori#. Khii-chan, huh? Panggil aja begitu x'D saya senang kok kalo ada yang manggil saya dengan panggilan macam-macam. Jadi akrabnya pun cepat xD oke, Mai-chan, jadi, sepupu satu kali itu ya, sepupu. Bahasa susahnya itu, anak dari om/tante kamu. Atau, keponakan mama/papa kamu :'D maaf ya kalo membingungkan. (ga pintar ngajar)

Hnggh maafkan keterlambatan apdetnya, Mai-chan orz dan soal NES, saya usahakan orz.

**Note(#5): **Aah terimakasih atas review-nya ya 8'D satu review bermakna ribuan inspirasi bagi saya/ alah. Dan, andai kata ada nama yang tidak kalian kenali di atas, ada kemungkinan itu nama yang saya ambil dari 'Fan-loid' secara random.

Oke, _ciao_! –ups, maaf ya, saya lupa bilang kalau, skill menulis saya sudah menurun drastis orz maaaaaff...

_**#'gibah' **__means __**bergunjing/gosip (**__**Arab**__**)**_

_**#'Amore' **__means __**cinta (**__**Italia**__**)**_


End file.
